What Would You Eat?
by TennySmithy-MyBoys
Summary: James asks Lily to go out with him for the millionth time. What's going to happen? Who knows, some people were right and some people were wrong. Please R&R!


Yeah! A story not about Remus and Sirius! Aw :( A story not about Remus or Sirius...

Hope you like this one, as much as I would rather have a story of Remus and Sirius, I do like this one, it's pretty good, it's also got some humor, well dirty mind humor, if you know what i mean, wiggle eyebrows! O.o Anyways, the usual, read and respond please! I would love to hear what you think. Especially since it's a new character point of view and everything. Yup.

* * *

><p>"James, if I were you I would just leave Lily alone." I glared at Remus, who was looking all innocent looking at his book. If I didn't know him I would have thought he was reading, but since I did know him, I knew that if he were reading his eyes would be moving back and forth and he would be too engrossed in the reading that he wouldn't have commented.<p>

"What do you know? I feel like Lily's going to say yes this time." Remus put the book down and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, yes, of course, just like the last time, and the time before, and the time before that."

"That was different, this time, it's for real, I know it, I have a feeling." Remus rolled his eyes. "Sirius you believe that Lily will say yes this time, right?"

"Um, uh, well, actually, I agree with Remus." Sirius looked back down and started to scribble something.

"You're only saying that because you need Remus' help and your afraid that he won't help you if you say yes." Remus chuckled. "Peter, you believe me?"

"Of course I do, I bet that Lily will say yes. If she doesn't I'll eat my own hand." Sirius barked in laughter.

"Be careful Pete, I'm pretty sure there's no spell to bring back a hand."

"Boys, will you please stop fooling around and get to work." Professor Slughorn was in a pretty good mood today, but even on his happiest day's he didn't like dealing with talkative teens. Remus and Sirius went back to working, while I looked up and saw Lily glaring at us, I threw her a huge grin, which she replied with the back of her head. My face fell. Maybe it wouldn't work today. Stop, of course it will work, I know it will, she's probably just putting on a show so her beloved Severus won't think she's hanging with the wrong crowd. I sighed.

"Something wrong James? Did the realization that Lily won't go out with you finally set in?" I shot Remus another glare.

"Oh shut up you. I hate when it gets near the full moon, you always get so cocky." Remus grinned.

"But I thought you liked the full moon Prongs, getting to run around with a wild animal and break about a thousand school rules and some wizard laws."

"The full moon's fine Moony, it's the week leading up to it that I don't like."

"You're just cranky because you know I'm right about Lily not saying yes."

"She will, I know she will. Sirius come on, I know you know she'll say yes, Peter knows it. Hey, he offered his own hand to be sacrificed just because he knows Lily will say yes."

Sirius sighed, "Fine, how about this, I'll eat Wormtail's hand if Lily says yes." everyone laughed, including Peter until the realization set in.

"Hey, wait, that's not fair, that means my hand is gone no matter what."

"Yeah, hopefully you're the one who eats it instead of me though."

"Well wait a minute, that means that you want Lily to say no." Sirius looked up at the ceiling for a second, thinking for an answer that could work,

"Uh, no, I just don't want to, you know, eat Pete's hand. Ugh, disgusting, can you imagine what it would be like, who knows where that hand has been." everyone laughed again.

"Hey, if you had to eat a body part, that belongs to you, which would it be?" I asked. Sirius looked back to the ceiling, while Peter thought long and hard. Remus just stared at me with an expression of, are-you-crazy?

"I'd would have to say, my hand." Peter said.

"Well obviously Pete, that's why you offered it in the first place. Let's see, for me, it would be, hm, how about my ears, you can still hear without them." Remus said.

"Ew, imagine what you would look like." Sirius scrunched up his nose. "I think I would like to eat my meat, if you know what I mean." he wiggled his eyebrows, while I burst out in hysterics. Remus shivered with disgust even though he had a smile on his face.

"Mr. Potter, Black, Pettigrew and Lupin, will you _please _be quiet. I expect more authority from you Mr. Lupin, will you please control your friends."

"Yes sir, sorry, it won't happen again." Remus went back to his work until Professor Slughorn turned around, "Padfoot, that was disgusting."

"But it was funny."

"Really though Sirius, what would you eat?" I asked.

"How about my, pinky toes, I heard you can still walk without it."

"That doesn't count Sirius, come on, a real body part."

"That is a real body part, and I gave you my real answer, you guys just wont except that one either." Remus shook his head and went back to work. "So, James, how are you going to ask her this time?"

"Shh, not so load, I don't want her hearing. I'm planning on asking her to the next Hogsmead trip, and I'm going to get us alone, in a way that doesn't suggest that I was planning it, and then I'm going to ask her after sometime has gone by. What I need to do is make sure she's in the common room, alone, and then I'm going to storm down stairs, acting all angry, and I'm going to read a book that was left down there, and then after sometime, I'm going to jus ask her, like hey, Lily, you want to go to the next Hogsmead with me?"

"That actually seems like it might work, hey Remus, doesn't that sound like it might work?" Sirius nudged Remus in the side.

"Ow, stop that. And no, I don't think it will work. She doesn't like James, and no matter how many times he says it her feelings aren't going to change. I wish you guys would understand that. Now please be quiet and get to work."

"Ah, come on Moony, don't be such a pain, it's only Slughorn's class, he won't do anything."

"Really? Then this detention I'm giving you won't be anything at all. Tonight, after dinner, an hour for disturbing the class, Potter. And five points taken away." my face fell and I couldn't help but get annoyed with Remus' I-told-you-so, face.

XxXxXx

"I'm telling you Pads, one of these days my plan of taking over McGonagall's mind will work. And for that day I'll be able to anything and everything I want. Imagine, giving Gryffindor one million points because we're part of the Gryffindor house, and taking away all of Slytherins points because they don't deserve any points. And getting Snape in trouble for just breathing so every night he has detention. It would be the best."

"Yes, I'm sure it would be Prongs, but I'm pretty sure it wouldn't work all to well. I think the teachers might discover it was you."

"Your hanging with Moony to much, he's starting to make you think about everything before."

"I'm sorry Pro-"

"Shh, Sluggy's coming back." I put the mirror away and went back to my homework I was suppose to be doing.

"Alright, you can go back to your common room Mr. Potter. Just remember, if I hear a peep out of you tomorrow during class it will be another detention for you."

"Yes sir."

I walked out and ran straight to the common room. Early I had made sure Sirius got everyone out of the common and I made Remus promise to make sure Lily was in the common room alone.

"Password"

"Pixie dust." the fat lady opened and I walked inside to find Lily sitting there. I sat down on the chair with a great thump and pulled out my homework, muttering to myself about Peves and how I think he should go back to heaven, or hell, of where ever he would be. I started on my Charms homework, the only homework I had left, knowing that Charms was Lily's best and favorite subject, and knowing I would have trouble on it. I started off doing everything I knew. By then everything was going the way it was suppose to. Lily hadn't thought me a threat and stayed. I threw my quill down in frustration.

"Bloody hell, this makes no sense, how am I suppose to know the motions for the charm of summoning. I don't even know the charms name."

"It's Accio, and you just point your wand upwards with a forceful movement while saying Accio, whatever you want to summon. For example, Accio quill." My quill went from the table and flew right into Lily's open hand.

"Oh. Thanks. Wait, how come you got my quill and not some other quill or all the quills?"

"Because you have to think of the specific one that you want. Other wise it won't work."

"That makes sense. Um, could I have my quill back please?"

"What oh, yeah. Actually, let's see you practice."

"What?"

"Let's see you practice the spell. Call for your quill." I looked at her with a bit of fear, I never did this spell before, and I didn't want to make a fool of myself.

"Uh-um, sure, uh. Accio quill." Nothing happened, I swallowed, and tried again. "Accio quill."

"You're too nervous, relax, it's very simple, just concentrate."

I nodded, cleared my throat, thought about my quill and tried again. "Accio quill. Ow." I opened my eyes to see the quill in my lap. I rubbed my stomach where the quill had just stabbed. Lily smiled.

"See, it wasn't that difficult was it?"

"No, but it hurt." she laughed,

"That was your fault for not paying attention."

"Whatever, at least I did it." I took hold of my quill and wrote down the answer to the question. "Sweet, all my homeworks done, and it's not even ten yet."

"This most be a first, having all your homework done."

"No, it just usually takes me a while, I get distracted a lot, but Remus makes sure that me and Sirius have our homework done."

"Yeah, Remus is pretty responsible."

"Hey, I'm responsible, I just like to live on the fun side of life. Not that Remus isn't fun or doesn't have fun, but that's not his first concern." she smiled and nodded. I put away my homework and got up. "Night Lily."

"Night James." she looked a little taken back. I started heading towards the stair case when I stopped and turned around.

"Um Lily? I was wondering, if, uh, never mind." I turned around again and then stopped. Turning around again I said, "Lily?"

"Yes James?" Lily had a smile on her face like she knew this was going to happen.

"Uh, oh, well, you think you would like to go to the next Hogsmead trip with me. I know I would like it a lot, but if you don't want to, I understand and everything, I was just wondering. I know you probably don't want to, but hey, new year, why not give it another shot, right. Uh, Merlins, um, well yeah, nice talking to you, night." I turned to go.

"Yes." I turned and looked at Lily, with confusion.

"What did you just say?"

"Yes, I think I would like to go to the next Hogsmead trip with you. It took you long enough to ask me this year." I was dumb struck, I had no idea what to say or do.

"I, you, what? Wait, if I asked sooner you would have said yes? How come this year is different from all the other years?"

"Well, you're obviously responsible, you're head boy, and I have liked you for awhile now, it just, took me awhile to realize it."

My jaw dropped. "You, you liked me, for awhile. And you never said yes all those other times. Lily, bloody hell."

She smiled. "Sorry, night." she walked up the stairs to the girls rooms and I just stood there, frozen with both confusion, annoyance, and joy. When I regained my ability to move I ran upstairs. I burst through the door,

"Sirius, I hope your hungry, because you're about to eat Peter's hand."

"Bloody hell."


End file.
